


Letting Go

by xfimnotdone



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s07e08 The Amazing Maleeni, F/M, Post-Episode: s07e04 Millenium, Post-Episode: s07e07 Orison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfimnotdone/pseuds/xfimnotdone
Summary: Mulder and Scully take their relationship to the next level after The Amazing Maleeni case. Scully struggles with control issues.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peacenik0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacenik0/gifts), [Thank you for editing and all the encouragment! I wouldn't have done this without you!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thank+you+for+editing+and+all+the+encouragment%21+I+wouldn%27t+have+done+this+without+you%21).



Title: Letting Go  
Author: xfilesimnotdone  
Date: 2019  
Rating: Explicit  
Spoilers: Millenium, Orison, Amazing Maleeni  
Tags: nsfw, msr, second time (early established relationship)  
Author’s Notes: Thank you to peacenik0 for beta and always encouraging me to write and helping me become a better writer! Hope you enjoy this!  
Timeline: Post Orison season 7

The night I pulled the trigger on Donnie Pfaster has left my brain in anguish. I killed him. I killed a person. No matter how evil he was, I still did it. My emotions torment me, rushing at me like a tsunami during unexpected moments; intense and overwhelming. Something changed in me the night I took Pfaster’s life. I was working on forgiving myself, letting go, seeking guidance in my faith and searching my soul.

Mulder took me home to his apartment that night. I didn’t want to be alone. For the first time, our sexual tension faded away briefly; sex was the last thing on my mind after that ordeal. It was almost as if my shocked body was numb to it. That night, he just held me. I felt safe and comforted. It reminds me of many traumatic events we have sought comfort in each other. That night, we slept in the same bed. His strong arms curled around my body as I silently cried myself to sleep.  

“I can hear you thinking,” he whispered into my ear that next morning. I could feel the heat of his body making the blankets warm as they cocooned around us. He was loosely spooned up behind me, laying one arm to rest on top of mine.  

“Yeah. Good morning,” I sigh. I stay still as a rock, an overwhelming feeling of being afraid to move. “Thank you for...holding me.” A deep breath and my body shivers. 

“I will hold you forever if that’s what you need...or want.” He places a gentle kiss on the curved my jaw and I felt a tingle rush through me. 

I felt my heart pound in my chest and butterflies in my stomach as a flashback of our New Year’s kiss impaled my senses. Swallowing dryly, I push a strand of hair behind my ear and turned to face him. 

“It will be okay,” he whispered. He kisses my forehead, cradled my face in his hand and smiled softly. 

“Will it?” I whisper as my eyes tear with emotion. Closing my eyes, I fought to hold the tears but one slipped out. I felt the pad of his thumb swipe it away quickly, but I kept my eyes shut. I took a deep, ragged breath, opened my eyes and saw his plump lower lip a hairspace from mine. My eyes sliding shut instantly, I tentatively leaned in and pressed my trembling lips to his. 

Our kiss began sweet, and soft. Then he angled his head and slid his tongue along the crease of my lips, tracing it like a line on a map. I opened my mouth in anticipation, inviting him in and a desperate whimper escapes. I literally felt like all air had left my lungs; It’s like I was drowning. With heaving chests we broke apart, wild looks in our eyes. I felt his large hand on my hip pushing my body away from his pelvis. 

“Scully,” he paused. “You’re hurt. I don’t want to take advantage...I’m just not sure our timing is right.”

I am sure he could see the pain in my eyes, but he was right. We had been on the edge of advancing our relationship ever since the New Year. On the edge. I was waiting for someone to push us off the cliff because we refused to jump.  

“I need to get up!” I heaved, turning away from him. Feeling uncomfortable in my own skin, I walked into Mulder’s bathroom on autopilot. As I showered, I cried and tried desperately to rebuild armour, my icy facade. I wanted to feel strong again. The traumatic event of being tied up by Pfaster was making me anxious. 

When I emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, I gathered my belongings and headed into the kitchen. 

“I gotta go.” I nervously looked down at my feet, toeing a piece of fuzz I spied on the floor. I turned my back on him.

“Where you gonna go?” he asked, stopping my body in slow motion as his heavy hand landed on my shoulder. My sweaty hand was already on the doorknob.

“Mom’s. I have something things I need to sort out.” 

“Okay,” he paused. I turned to close the door behind me when I heard, “Hey, Scully?” My eyes caught his in a hard stare.“I’ll take care of your apartment. Take as much time as you need.”

“Thank you.” I whispered as my eyes glazed over with pooling tears. I shook my head aimlessly and closed the door behind me. 

    ***

Scully's Apartment  
4 weeks later  
Saturday 10:45am

The passage of time has slowly healed my anxiety that came with the Pfaster case. We were thrown into the Maleeni case without a break. Thankfully, it was an intriguing case that kept us busy. This case was low on an emotional scale. Mulder’s humor and smirks put me at ease and I was actually having fun again. It felt like the old me was back and we were hitting our investigative groove. 

We wrapped the Maleeni case and left the office with new orders. There was no down time. It had been a long time since we’ve been this busy and that in itself was overwhelming. I was getting tired mentally. Mentally fighting exhaustion as well as my feelings for Mulder. I could feel my control slipping; indulging in the sparkle of his hazel eyes, the way he loosens at his neck tie when hot, or admiring his ass in his fitted suit pants. I have managed to control my arousal for him for seven long years. But I am out of breath, losing the marathon. 

After the Amazing Maleeni case, Mulder and I were both in a good place, finally. We were happy and our flirtatious behavior reemerged as we solved the case together like a well-oiled machine. As the case concluded, we decided to spend some time together that evening. We couldn’t keep our hands off of each other and I had finally gotten up the courage to revisit our past kisses, to see if our timing was right this time. 

That night was our first time. It wasn’t perfect, but I cherished it nonetheless. 

I can still feel his hands on me; his fingers digging into my flesh, massaging, making blood rush through my body. He was sweet, taking care to pleasure me first and it felt wonderful, but I didn’t come. I couldn’t. Faking an orgasm with Mulder made me feel ashamed; but I just wasn’t ready to face my own shortcomings in the bedroom yet. 

I still felt vulnerable, like the night I lost control on Pfaster. Something primal overtook me that night and I have not recovered. I was scared to give in and controlling my own body is all I have.

I tick through my pre-road trip checklist, preparing to leave on the new case in the morning. Dishes washed, check. Bills paid, check. Laundry....ahhh ok Laundry is next. 

I open the doors to my closet and drag out the laundry basket, scanning the room quickly for any other missing items that might need laundering. Then I spot it; a balled up, royal blue piece of fabric pushed under the edge of the sitting chair. Retrieving it carefully, I straighten it in my hands and tug it to my chest, heart pounding. Mulder's boxers.

Proof. Proof that we did it, and there's no going back now. As I slowly slide the garment up to my nose, my eyes slide closed and I inhale his scent deeply. I blush just thinking about it, feeling a slight shiver rush through my body. Mulder smells sexy; a mix of body wash and pheromones that attract me specifically to him. 

His cock was like velvet over steel that night. Fumbling with a mess of clothes, he urgently pushed in to me, hot and thick. I thought I was going to pass out from the feeling of fullness that I had ached for, for so long. 

God help me, I shake my head, get it together. 

I toss the boxers into my laundry basket and continue dragging it to the washer. It feels oddly satisfying to have his laundry mingling with mine. As I sprinkle in the soap powder, I continue to see flashbacks in my head. There were no declarations of love that night, but I could see it in his eyes. I’m thankful he didn’t say it, I am too emotional at the moment to hear it. Maybe he knows?

Just to be intimately touched and held by a man who clearly loves me was unbelievable. I felt like a spring, so tight with tension, holding any control I still have. I was scared to burst. Being in love with my partner terrified me. It goes against everything in which live my life by. And yet, I feel powerless to fight my arousal any longer. 

It was one night and I can’t help but wonder when it’s going to happen again. The excitement of our new physical relationship is too much to bear. I am nervous. We'll be out of town and we SHOULD NOT do this while we're working. I am afraid it will be difficult to be around him, professionally, after we’ve been intimate. 

Every time he grabs my hand with his long fingers, I will think of them spreading my legs apart, and pumping them into me. Every time he places his hand on my lower back to guide me, I will think of his tickling caress as he removes my panties. When I look him in the eye, he will see right through me now. There’s nowhere to run or hide from this now. 

                    *****  
Pulling up in the parking garage, I see Mulder's car come to a halt as he pops the trunk. He gets out unnecessarily, a gentleman, to help me with my overnight bag.

“Thanks.” A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth, I lick my lips and take a deep breath as I catch a pleasant whiff of him. It does things to me. Mulder. His smell is distinct, sexy, manly, and at the moment, clean and fresh. I exhale, suppressing a pleasant moan.  
     
“'Bout a three hour drive,” he mumbles, while locating the police precinct’s address from the case file, and then flipping to a Pennsylvania map. “Hope you’re ready to sit on 95 for a bit.”

He reaches to hand me the case file to hold as I simultaneously reach to hand him the open bag of sunflower seeds that I had picked up off the seat when I got in. We collide, the seeds fling everywhere. It was as if time went into slow motion for a moment. A few seeds tumbled down the V of my dress shirt and into the center of my bra.  
     
“I am....so...sorry!” Mulder laughs awkwardly as he stares at the pile of sunflower seeds pooled in the crotch of his pants. I look at him, then his crotch, blushing and turning away.  
     
“I can see this trip is starting out well,” I quip and began picking the seeds out of my bra. I playfully chuck a few at his head. Mulder's face was plastered with a goofy grin as he calmly scooped up as many seeds as possible and redeposited them in the bag. Then he innocently placed his index and middle fingers in his mouth, sucking off the excess salt. I gulp, imaging him licking my arousal from his fingers. STOP IT!

I studied his face for a moment, waiting for him to notice my reaction. A sheepish expression appeared on his features, as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Maybe he was nervous too?  
     
The air was thick in the car as he pulled out onto the busy highway. I stared out the window in deep thought.

“You ok, Scully? You seem quiet.”  
     
“I'm thinking.”

“That much I gathered,” he smirks.

“We're on a case, Mulder. Let's just focus on work.”  
     
“Who said I wasn't?” he says with a knowing smile. I ignore him and lean my seat back to close my eyes. Faking a nap might be my way out of uncomfortable conversations.

We arrived on site with plenty of time to interview some people and then retired to our hotel with take out food. I retreated to my room, wanting desperately to be away from him after being in such close proximity with him all day. If I thought the tension was high before we started having sex, it has reached another level now.

I am struggling to keep focused on work after being intimate with him. To be honest with myself, I am downright horny. I want it bad. However, my inability to orgasm is adding pressure. I know that it would mean a lot to Mulder to know that he is satisfying me. I feel so guilty. I swallow the guilt down and push it from my thoughts.  
     
“Mulder,” I call to him. I sat crossed legged on my bed, reviewing the details of the case file. Hung up on a thought I wanted to share, I stood. I walk to our open connecting doors and he suddenly appears; chest naked, dress pants button undone and bare feet. I nearly bump into him, my eyes level with his erect nipples.  
     
My eyes raked over his strong, tanned muscles. His veins twist around his meaty biceps, outlining his toned arms. His chest is sprinkled with dark coarse hair and my eyes wander to follow the line of hair from his belly button into his pants.  
     
“What's up?” he answers, backing up slightly and running his hand through his hair. I could not tear my eyes away from him. He seems to notice my pause as I swallow dryly, a blush creeping up my neck in hot waves.  
     
“You like what you see, Agent Scully?” he waggles his eyebrows playfully. I ignore him again, looking back down at the file in my hands. I notice my hand shaking slightly as a I trace a finger over some words. I cannot even read anymore. My thoughts evaporate when his hand caresses my hair, tucking the strands back to reveal my neck. I close my eyes, holding my breath.

He dips his mouth to my neck, nipping and licking my veins. It sends shivers through me. Mulder's lips are soft and hot. He makes a deliberate path along my jaw, his rough taste buds lapping up the salt from my skin. He finds my mouth and I am ready, so ready. 

A desperate but tiny whimper escapes my throat when I latch onto his bottom lip. Quickly his hands are in my hair, pulling my head to his firmly. He changes angles as he plunges his tongue into my mouth, jabbing the tip along my watering gums.  
     
“Uhhh,” I moan as pushes me down on the bed. The bed. How did we...get to the bed? This is going way to fast. The case file flips haphazardly from my hand and scatters on the floor. “Mulder!” I shout, breaking the kiss and lunging for the file but I was trapped under his weight.  
     
“Shushhh, the pages are numbered.” He quiets me with another sensual kiss as I let my hands roam his warm skin. Mulder makes quick work of my shirt buttons, pushing it roughly. “I have been thinking about getting you naked all damn day,” he whispers.

Wiggling to get my arms free of the shirt, Mulder wastes no time burying his face between my breasts. He digs his large hands under my back, desperately searching for my bra clasp and expertly unhooks it with one hand.

As he leans back, I see a glimmer in his eyes. He smiles and slows down as he pulls the bra cups from the weight of my breasts. My eyes travel the length of him once again, now noticing his cock pitching. His mouth descends onto one nipple, pulling it out to stand and then releasing. My hands grab a handful of his soft hair and hold him firmly in place. He sucks my nipple to a tight peak, while carefully plucking at the other nipple with his long fingers.  
     
“A little more,” I breathe, and he pinches harder. My hands instinctively pull his head tighter to my chest as another small whimper escapes.  
     
“I like when you tell me what you want,” he rasps.  
     
Without warning, piercing rapid shots pinged the motel window, followed by several screams. Mulder jumps up quickly, grabbing his gun off his nightstand.  
     
“What the...fuck!” he yells as he pulled back the curtain just a bit, cautiously examining the glass. The glass was chipped in several places when it was shot but nothing broke.  
     
“Mulder,” I warn, with wide eyes, clutching a pillow to cover my chest.  
     
“Why don’t you let me check it out. I’ll call you if I need back-up,” he murmurs. He opens the motel door, pointing his gun out first then following with quick looks to his right and left. He sees a police officer standing outside the doorway of another room.  
     
“What was that?” Mulder asks him. I listen hard to hear their conversation through the thin glass. I quickly retrieve my shirt, thrusting it harshly over my head and then scampering to peek through the edge of the window curtain.  
     
“I think it was some teenagers. Looks like they shot the windows with bb guns. I’ll put a call into other officers in the area to scourer those woods over there for them.” 

The man pointed off into the distance at a thick patch of forest. “I saw them run.” Then he paused, cocking his head at Mulder as a thought dawned on him. “Who are you, anyway? Why are you flashing a gun around?” the officer scanned Mulder's appearance.  
     
“Oh uh. Sorry. I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI. My badge is in my room. I was uh....just getting ready for bed.”  
     
“I see. Let me confirm.” The officer followed Mulder to his hotel room. The man stopped at his door while Mulder retrieved his badge. After one look, the officer smiled.  
     
“Thanks for the concern Agent Mulder. I'll handle those punks.” The man waved nonchalantly as he turned to walk down the sidewalk.  
                 
“Mulder, what was that all about?” I question as he re-entered the room. I had redressed and was standing with a hand on my hips and an eyebrow raised.  
     
“What kind of a neighborhood did ole Skinner's secretary book us in this time?” Mulder chuckles.

I felt guilty for not hurrying after him, followed by a wave of anger in the pit of my stomach. Our physical relationship is getting in the way of our job. My job. I had worked hard to be strong, ambitious, and independent, in a male-dominated field. I am disgusted by the thought that my negligence of acting upon my sexual desires has handicapped me.  
     
“You might want to reevaluate your thinking, Scully. Had our suspects seen you topless, they would have surely stopped in their tracks!” My jaw hardens as I clench my teeth.  
     
“Mulder, I can't do this. I thought I could, but I can't,” I confess.  
     
“Can't do what?” There is a clueless expression on his face.  
     
“I don't like not being able to do my job because of this. THIS!” I waved my hand angrily between myself and him. “We need rules.”  
     
“Rules?” he stammers.

“Yes rules. We should not be intimate while on the job. I just...don’t know how to balance this,” I sigh. Tears well in my eyes and I will them away with a deep breath. 

“Sure,” he smiles, realizing I need to regain control of my boundaries. However, his lack of suggestion as to how to make this better completely infuriates me. My footsteps are heavy as I walk through the connecting doors to return to my room.

“Well Scully, when you figure it out, knock three times.” Mulder calls as I slam the door with irritation. I heave my back against the door, slumping in defeat, hanging my head and closing my eyes.  
     
“Now what?” I whisper to myself in disgust. Then I jumped, startled by the loud tap on my conjoining door.  
     
“Scully,” he calls. I grudgingly crack the door and I see his long arm slither in with my black lace bra dangling from his fingertips, “I think you forgot something.”  
     
I snatch it from his hand, huff and shut the door. A shower. I need a fucking shower. Maybe fucking in the shower? I'm just so pissed, what's wrong with me?

                    ******  
Miraculously, we made it into the next day. Our casework went on smoothly and we took a break for lunch. I decide to keep our lunch conversation completely professional; work will be the only topic of conversation.  
     
“I picked you up an egg salad with spinach and cheese, Scully. And a yogurt!” he looks proud as he sets the take out food on the table in my hotel room. His dress shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, revealing the soft skin of his forearms. I think about licking the inside of his forearm, tickling and tasting him. I swallow hard around the lump that has formed in my throat as I tamper down my daydream.  
     
“Thank you, ” I say, and his hand slides down to caress my back making me flinch.“I'm sorry.” I sigh, knowing immediately that my jerk probably made him feel bad.  
     
“Are you ok?” he asks, concerned. He sits next to me at the table, giving me my dignity with the lack of eye contact.

“No.” I shiver. I hate talking about how I feel.

“What can I do to make it better?” he whispers. I think for a moment, taking my time when I feel one of his fingers gently lifting my chin.

“I just want to feel competent! It's hard enough being a woman in law enforcement. Our sexual relationship is complicating things for me.” I stare at my open container of food. He pauses, thinking. I pinch between my eyes with my index finger and thumb, closing my eyes in exasperation.

“I can see how our private life feels like it's getting in the way. I think that's because it's so new. And, we just need to figure out what works for us.”

“I don't want to stop,” I tear up but don't let them fall.

“I don't either. And it doesn't have to stop. Like you said, we just need a game plan. I just want you to be comfortable, Scully. I don’t want this to tear us apart, you mean too much to me.”

“So...do you think we could come up with some rules...la--.” My voice silences as he seals his lips to mine. His tongue plunges fast and I return the kiss hungrily.

“My game plan...” he says breathlessly. “Do you know...I have been thinking about taking your clothes off, ever since I picked you up Sunday.” Reaching down, tugging at my hips, he stands and pulls me to my feet.  
     
“Well, you did take some of my clothes off already,” I smirk at him. I begin to toy with the buttons on his gray dress shirt.  
     
“I love the way you touch me. I can’t get enough,” he informs. I tug his shirt free of his pants and slide it down his beautiful strong arms. With haste, he pulls my shirt over my head and dives to latch onto my neck.  
     
“Uh,” I begin to moan. This doesn't solve my dilemma, but it sure makes it go away for a moment. His hands are everywhere at once, roaming my skin like a treasured landscape. My nerves begin to rapid fire signals to my core. The back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and I quickly fumble with his belt and pants fly. Mulder pushes his pants down, boxers and all. I watch with wide eyes as his erection springs free, hard and needy.  
     
He places featherlite kisses along my neck as I slide my pants and panties down my quivering legs. I wince inside when I think about orgasm but I manage to conceal my discomfort; he is too preoccupied exploring. 

He grabs my breast with one hand, kneading it to test its weight. Letting go, he glides his hand down my side, tickling until he reaches the patch of thin, wiry hair. Flicking his middle finger, just above my clit, he twirls my hair through his fingers like spaghetti on a fork. His finger grazes over me in a whisper touch. A whimper bubbles up in my throat.

I grab Mulder's cock and stroke it once, then dipping to cup his sac with my trembling hands. His skin is soft and hard all at once. I can feel each vein, the ridges of his masculinity rippling under my touch. He stills me with one of his hands.

“I'm too excited already. Another time,” he pants. He lowers himself down my body until I am towering above him and he is on his knees. I watch in fascination as he picks up my panties and rubs his thumb over the center to see how wet I am.

“It's soaked,” he comments, grinning.

“Um hum,” I smile. Pushing me back on the bed, Mulder darts forward to bury his face into my sex. I feel hot air tickling my hair as he breathes.  “You smell amazing.” 

Nuzzling my hair with his nose, I feel his tongue swoop out in one long pull along my throbbing labia. 

“Ah Mulder,” I cry, clenching my fist in the sheets. 

“I'm going to make you come so hard,” he barely whispers as he softly kisses the inside of my shaking thighs. 

“Mulder,” I stop him, “Please, I want you inside me now.” He crawls up my body, hungrily and greets me with a kiss. I open my legs and he slides into me, pushing the head of his cock in hard and fast, not even giving me time to adjust. 

“Ugh, God!” I moan. It felt delicious, incredibly full. Mulder begins a steady rhythm pumping in and out. I brace my hands on his biceps then move my hands to rake my nails through his chest hair. I feel my orgasm building, tingling all over my body. Oh I want it, please; I beg my body to release. 

“Uh, I’m so close, are you?”

“No.” I mutter, my eyes clamped shut with embarrassment. “It's ok, it just might not happen for me tonight.” Mulder pulls out completely, his hardened cock visibly pulsing and dark red.

“Give me a minute,” he pauses, catching his breath and letting his cock bob in the cool air. “Turn over, Scully,” he demands, caressing the side of my ribs to coax me over. I raise one eyebrow at him and then do as he asks. He grabs my hips, hoisting my ass up into the air and I am left exposed on all fours.

“Oh, Mulder,” I moan as he pushes back into me from behind, deeper this time. Pumping at a steady rhythm, he slams into me, his cock brushing my perineum with each delicious thrust. His soft sac slaps my clit roughly, sending jolts of electricity to my toes.  
     
“I can feel how wet you are for me,” he groans deep, squeezing my ass cheeks tight. I am sure there will be imprints of his fingertips there tomorrow. His voice is deep as he rasps, “I want you to come for me.”  
     
“I want to...” I cry, desperate. I just don't know why it's not working. I'm hot, wet, turned on, enjoying every ounce of this but I just can't let go. I'm almost defeated; I just cannot get out of my own head. Suddenly, he surprises me. I hear his lips, his tongue click, then I feel his wet thumb pressing against my anus with light pressure.  
     
“Mulder!” I whimper. He wiggles his finger back and forth for a bit as he continues his thrusting. As suddenly as the climb started again, it stalled. I huff in disappointment. 

Swiftly grabbing my breasts in both his hands, he pulls me hard towards his body. He pinches my nipples quickly, rough and then hauls my torso up so my back was flush against his chest. His strong hands on my breasts held me to keep me from falling forward; I felt powerless in my range of motion. His grip so tight, forcing me to relinquish all power I had over my own body. 

He fucked me deep, until the wetness slipped down my inner thighs and our bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Reaching between my legs, his fingers found my clit, hard and fast. I began panting in between the strangled whimpers being ripped from my body. Mulder made a v shape with his fingers around my clit, pinching it slightly, then pressing hard. I was so close. Fuck, it’s going to happen.

“I'm not letting go...until you come!” His commanding voice sets me on fire. My body is on sensory overload as he continues to pinch my clit between his fingers. All of the sudden, Mulder clamps down on my pussy, and forces my body into orgasm.

I felt his cock slip out as my body went rigid. I lost all control and balance as I came undone. 

“Mulllddeerrr,” I cry, panting. He groans, bites his lip and holds me tight as his body shudders.

Then I feel it. His limp cock slides on my lower back and a wet puddle of fluid trickles down from the top of my ass crack. He held me. I had fallen to the bed flat, burying my hot face in the pillow, hiding my tears of intense emotion. He laid half on me, spent as well, his hand still tucked under my body. My legs shook, chest heaved and I slowly started to float back down from my high. I wipe my tears on the pillow quickly, not wanting him to see.

“I'm sorry,” he pants. 

“Sorry?” I question, starting to crawl out from under him.

“Wait!” he exclaims, grabbing tissues from the nightstand. He wipes my lower back, then himself. “I came on you.”

“It's ok, Mulder. That doesn't bother me,” I smile. He beams back and rolls onto his back as I sat up, pulling the sheets under my arms. “That was amazing,” I say as I lean down to kiss him.

“You liked that, huh? Little different than our first time.” He bashfully averted my gaze.

“I liked it a lot,” I grin. My grin fades as insecurities set in.

“You lied to me.”

“I’m sorry?” I raised an eyebrow at him.

“You lied to me. You faked it. You never came on our first night.”

“Um, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I sheepishly hang my head, picking at my fingernails anxiously. 

“Deny everything, is that your M.O.? Well, lucky for you I am an excellent investigator. I figured you out and got my proof.” Mulder put his hand along my hip to cuddle me closer as he talked.

“I’m sorry. I just felt a lot of pressure to please you. I just...didn’t want to disappoint you.” I admit after a beat, feeling my face turn pink with the heat of embarrassment.  
     
“While I appreciate your concern, I can assure you, you will never disappoint me in bed. I am just happy you let me kiss you,” Mulder explains as he snuggles up behind me and reaches for my hand. I give him a weak smile.  
     
“And I guess I’m just not comfortable with your uncanny ability to convince me to jump in the sack.”  
     
“My uncanny ability?” he looks at me incredulously. “It’s been seven years, Scully. I’d hardly say I have an ability to get you in the sack!”  
     
“No, Mulder! I mean, on cases. Earlier when I got upset, I didn’t like being left behind not able to defend you because I was half naked.”

“My chivalrous, Scully.” he jokes, puffing a laugh into my hair. 

“You know what I mean. I want to be there with you.”

“Well Scully, think of it this way, you could have easily had been preparing to get into the shower and that could have happened.”

“Yeah. Maybe we just need to figure out what works for us. Jumping in the sack on every case is not going to work for me.” 

“You didn’t seem to take issue when I kissed you.”

“And there’s the problem!” I smile as he nuzzles my neck. 

“Let it go.” he assures, closing his eyes.


End file.
